1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless remote control apparatus and, more particularly, to a wireless remote control apparatus for use in a domestic appliance such as an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a domestic appliance such as an air conditioner includes a remote control apparatus for controlling operation conditions so that a user can input operation conditions from a remote place.
As such a remote control apparatus, a wireless remote control apparatus which transmits data by infrared rays is available. Recently, an operation portion of such a wireless remote control apparatus has been increased in size, and its operability has been improved accordingly.
When the operation portion of the apparatus is increased in size, however, its portability is degraded because its main body cannot be made compact.
In addition, such a wireless remote control apparatus for use in a domestic appliance must be easily operated by any user. In general, however, aged people tend to avoid using an apparatus of this type because a conventional wireless remote control apparatus has many difficult problems especially for aged people.
That is, while a simple and easy operation is required to facilitate use of such an apparatus for aged people, a concept of small size and light weight must be satisfied to a certain degree.
In addition, a main concept of maintaining a multifunction property of the apparatus as a whole must be satisfied so that maximum performance of an appliance is obtained.
A wireless remote control apparatus of this type, therefore, must satisfy the two contradictory concepts as described above at the same time.
Furthermore, a conventional wireless remote control apparatus sometimes cannot be operated at night because of darkness.
In order to solve this problem, illuminating means may be provided for an operation portion and turned on by an internal battery at night.
Since, however, transmission contents of a remote control apparatus especially for use in an air conditioner are complicated and long, the service life of the internal battery is extremely shortened if power is additionally consumed for illumination.
If a large number of batteries are used, the size of the apparatus is increased to degrade its portability.